The Darkest Ocean
by Chelly2k
Summary: She didn't understand why she keeping having these nightmares, ever since she met Blaze and Silver… The nightmare kept repeating and repeating and repeating… As something was trying to warn her… When Marine start to have the same nightmares, she want to tell her friends however something in side of her keeps stopping her but what could it be and what could it be? Contain: Silvaze


She didn't understand why...  
She didn't understand why she keeping having these nightmares, ever since she met Blaze and Silver…  
She sometimes finds herself waking up in the night with sweat dripping down her neck.  
She sometimes wakes up by her alarm clock but...  
The nightmare kept repeating  
and repeating

_and repeating..._

_It scared her… As something was trying to warn her… But what is it?_

_She would always find herself on a floating island, near a shrine as the sky was sunny and bright. The shrine had seven tall pillar surrounding it while in the middle was the shrine itself while in the shrine was a large emerald which reminded her of the green chaos emerald. At first, it started sweet and innocent until the sky grew dark as it started to thunder as loud cracking from the lightning bolt could be heard. Then suddenly a dark figure could be seen on top of the emerald. She didn't know why but she would always find herself yelling at the figure as if she wanted it to get off. She would never get a reply back from the figure… Rather, the figure would always smirk at her as lighting flashed behind it as if it was trying to fright her. Then suddenly, the figure would appear right in front of her with its cruel smile as it stroked her which made her shiver badly… Then a red light would appear his hand as it was aim right at her._

_Then everything would flash red as she heard the figure spoke but she never seem to caught what it was saying._

_**Bang!  
**_  
She snapped up as she was breathing heavily as she felt the sweat once again dripping down her neck. She stared at the wall for a moment before shaking her head to snap out of the trace. She yawned as she looked at the alarm clock, rubbing her eyes. Ah… Only if she could go back to sleep then it would be so easy and simple however she feared that the dream would be there, waiting for her… It didn't matter anyway… It was time for her to wake up and get her friends up as well.

_Oh Marine…You're just being very silly… It just a dream after all…_

The brown raccoon climbed out of her bed as she switched her alarm block off before heading into the bathroom to sort herself out and to splash some water on herself to properly wake herself up. Marine looked at herself and realized how awful she looked as her brown fur was sticking all over the place and she could see a small purple outlining near her eyes which showed that she was lacking some sleep. The raccoon sighed as she turned the tap on and filled the sink with water which she preceded to splash over her face to shake her up. Once she was done, she empties the sink as she picked up her hairbrush to comb though her fur before tiring it up in a pigtail with her two yellow scrunchies.

She smiled to herself as she picked up her wooden stick and ran out of the house as she knew that her friends will help her cheer up… Then again, she should be telling them about her dreams then keeping them as a secret… However she felt so scared as if there was something inside of her, telling her not to tell them or else something really bad will happened to them.

After a few minutes have pasted, she found her first friend who was sleeping on the beach, under a palm tree which was mostly likely to keep the sun out of his eyes. Her first friend was an albino hedgehog with psychokinetic powers which could be seen glowing on his hand and brackets, She knew Silver would be sleeping around the area as he didn't really have a home since from what she heard, he came from Sonic' world and in the future. She was first introduced to him by her other friend, a purple cat with pyrokinesis powers; Blaze the cat. The thought of them being together made her somewhat giggle as she could see them hooking up together also the fact that Silver looked cute when he was sleeping.

She slowly walked towards him as she held the stick in her hand, making sure that he doesn't hear her at all. Once she was close enough to him, she gave him a small poke at the side which he responded by turning over… Not good enough… She poked him again… A mumbled… Close… She poked him more time as the albino hedgehog mumbled and sat up. He was rubbing his eyes as he looked around and saw the raccoon.

"Oh… Good morning Marine." He yawned before standing up to brush himself off.  
"Good morning, Silver mate!" She replied with a big smile on her face.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm great! Well I'm going find Blaze!" The raccoon said as she ran off to find Blaze.

"H-hey wait!" Silver called out before sighing as the brown raccoon ran off. He looked up at the sky before heading in a same direction as he used his power to speed himself up, knowing that it would be much faster than walking.

The purple cat was sat under a palm tree as she could be seen reading a book called "The Hunger game." She softly smiled to herself as she was enjoying the book but she knew that someone would be coming to end her reading time as it would be always around the same time. Blaze felt a small poke behind the back of head as she turned around to see her friend, Marine.

"Hello Marine."  
"Hey Blaze what you reading?" She asked.  
"Oh just a book called The Hunger game." She replied as she stood up, closing the book before getting a better look at her friend, noticing the purple outline under her eyes.  
"Are you alright Marine?"  
"Oh, I'm okay… Why?"  
"Well… Oh never mind… Today is the day." Blaze smiled as she remembered that she promised Marine to take her to Sonic's World to explore and meet her other friends which the raccoon grinned.  
"Finally! I thought the day would never come!"

Blaze and Marine smiled as they walked together to a shack which was made out of woods and on their way, they met up with Silver. They went into the shack to have some breakfast which was pancakes cooked by Silver which they all really enjoy and admit that he was a great cook. They couldn't wait to arrive to Sonic's World as the purple cat and albino hedgehog couldn't wait to show her around however for Marine, she was soon having a sinking feeling as if…

_Something bad is going to happen._


End file.
